Temari Sakit!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: For ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You - Temari ngambek; Ia tak akan mendapat apapun dari orangtuanya. Keduanya sibuk kerja. Temari putuskan untuk mogok makan. Ia sakit, dua hari sebelum ultahnya. Tapi... /AU, chibi-charas, semoga IC/ Birth fic for Tema-neesama!


**Temari Sakit!**

 **Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-** **19** **Agustus-**

Ayah Temari menghela nafas berat. "Tou-san ditugaskan ke Suna selama dua minggu. Gomen ne!"

"Kaa-san ditawari untuk lembur, supaya gajinya bertambah. Gomen ne, Temari-chan!" imbuh ibunya, Karura.

Temari emosi, menahan sedih. "Kalau begitu, aku mogok makan saja!" teriaknya tak terima.

Gaara terkejut. "Dame da, Temari-neechan!" cegahnya, khawatir akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan kakak sulungnya barusan. "Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh sakit? Tidak ada yang mengurusku dan Kankuro-niisan!"

Temari menimpali, "Kankuro sudah cukup besar, Gaara-kun. Dia bisa mengurusmu." Raut kesal tertahan di wajahnya.

"Aku maunya Temari-neechan!" pekik Gaara tak mau kalah.

Temari menolak, "Tidak!"

"D-doushite?"

"Siapa suruh terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Sampai mengorbankan anak."

Temari kabur ke kamarnya. Gaara mengejarnya. Ayah Temari dan Karura berpandangan, saling merasa bersalah, namun tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menanggungnya.

 **-20 Agustus-**

Pukul 07.15. Waktunya Sand Siblings bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Gaara sudah menunggu di teras. Kankuro sedang memakai sepatu. Temari baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Temari-nee, ohayou," sapa Kankuro. "Langsung berangkat?" tanyanya, sebab Temari melewati meja makan, langsung menuju teras.

"Ya." jawab Temari datar, sambil berjalan.

Kankuro berdiri, karena sudah selesai memasang sepatu. "Tidak sarapan?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Temari berhenti, lalu menggeleng.

Kankuro memakai ranselnya. Ia mendekati kakaknya. "Sarapanlah dulu. Aku sudah memasak." bujuknya.

"Daijoubu, Kankuro," sahut Temari tak peduli. "Aku sedang mogok makan. Gaara-kun sudah memberitahukannya, 'kan?" jelasnya, menghadap ke Kankuro dengan pandangan malas.

Kankuro geleng-geleng. "Ya, tapi setidaknya minumlah susu itu. Aku tidak mau sekolah, kalau kau tak meminumnya." ancamnya tak peduli, lalu berjalan mendahului Temari menuju teras.

"Jangan!" Temari mencegahnya. "Kau harus sekolah!"

Kankuro berhenti, tercipta seringai manis di wajahnya. "Dakara, minumlah susunya."

"Ugh, baiklah." Dan Temari pun menyerah, kemudian meneguk susu di atas meja makan itu.

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah.

Temari terhuyung di pintu kelas. Bagaimana tidak; Sudah tidak sarapan, tak jajan apa-apa pula saat di sekolah. Ia hampir tesungkur, jika saja tidak menopang tangannya pada dinding yang menempel di pintu.

Dua sohib Temari, yaitu Matsuri dan Sari, melihat Temari yang hampir tumbang. Mereka segera mendatangi Temari dan membopongnya sampai rumah.

Temari menolak saat Matsuri dan Sari ingin mengantarnya sampai rumah. Akhirnya, ia hanya ditemani sampai persimpangan saja. Sebab, rumahnya hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari awal persimpangan.

Klek!

Temari membuka pintu. Ia memegangi kepalanya, lalu menjatuhkan diri dengan lemas di sofa ruang tamu. Kebetulan, Gaara baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Temari-neechan!" serunya panik, lalu menghampiri sang 'neechan'.

Temari berusaha tersenyum di balik kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat. "Daijoubu, Gaara-kun," katanya menenangkan. "Aku hanya mengantuk. Kemarin tidur larut. Kebetulan tadi ada pelajaran olahraga."

Gaara masih memandang khawatir. "S-sou ka..." Gaara memberikan segelas air mineral di tangannya. "Ini, minum dulu. Jangan bilang kau mogok minum air mineral juga!"

Temari tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya mogok jadwal makan, kok. Kau tahu 'itu', 'kan?" Ia meneguk air, lalu menaruh gelasnya di meja.

"Un, _'manusia akan mati jika tidak minum selama_ _tiga_ _hari, atau tidak makan selama 5 hari_ _'_."

"Gaara-kun pintar. Arigatou ne."

"Dou ita. Jaga kesehatanmu."

Temari hanya mengangguk.

 **-21 Agustus-**

Pukul 07.15. Kankuro dan Gaara bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Namun, kakak sulung mereka belum juga kelihatan. Kankuro memastikan dengan masuk ke kamar Temari.

Dilihatnya Temari masih tidur dengan selimut membalut seluruh tubuhnya. Kankuro mendekat dan membangunkan kakaknya. Temari bangun dengan lemah. Kankuro membuka tirai agar cahaya matahari masuk ke ruangan itu. Ternyata ia kedinginan.

Kankuro meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Temari. Panas. Temari demam!

Kankuro panik. "Astaga, neesan. Beginilah yang terjadi kalau mogok makan!" omelnya.

Temari salah tingkah, ia menutup setengah wajahnya dengan selimut. "I-ini hanya d-demam biasa, kok," elaknya. "Mu-mungkin karena ke-kelelahan kemarin..." lanjutnya masiih menggigil, kemudian menarik selimut sampai kepala.

Gaara mengintip dari pintu. Segera, ia datang membawa sebaskom air hangat dan sehelai handuk kecil. Gaara masuk ke kamar Temari. Kankuro mencelupkan handuk itu ke dalam baskom, lalu menaruhnya perlahan di dahi Temari.

Gaara ke luar, lalu datang lagi membawa sepiring makanan. Temari memang melahapnya, tapi hanya 3/10 bagian karena merasa tidak selera.

Kankuro masih khawatir. Ia menghubungi ibunya.

 _"Ada obat parasetamol di kotak P3K. Berikan satu pil padanya."_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kankuro langsung mengambil obat itu, dan memberinya pada Temari. Setelah itu, ia dan Gaara berpesan agar Temari beristirahat saja. Lalu mereka pergi sekolah.

 **-23 Agustus-**

Selama tiga hari, Kankuro dan Gaara merawat Temari semampu mereka. Baik sebelum pergi sekolah, sepulang sekolah, bahkan malamnya. Mereka menyayangi Temari, maka mereka merawatnya dengan tulus sepanjang hari.

Di sekolah, teman dekat Temari, yaitu Matsuri dan Sari memberitahukan hal ini pada Shikamaru. Selain terdengar gosip-ada rasa di antara mereka berdua, si rambut nanas ini juga adalah wakil ketua kelas.

Shikamaru menguap. "Mendokusei na. Kenapa harus aku?" katanya malas.

"Entahlah," Matsuri mengangkat bahu. "Persamaan sifat kalian mungkin bisa menyembuhkan Temari-chan." sambungnya.

Shikamaru bersandar di dinding. "Hm, terserah." balasnya tak peduli, tapi siapa yang tahu isi hatinya?

Matsuri dan Sari tersenyum riang. Padahal, Shikamaru bukan mengatakan 'ya' atau semacamnya.

"Ja-jadi, kau akan menjenguknya?" tanya Sari memastikan.

"Ya."

"Kyaaah! Akhirnyaaa! Arigatou, Shikamaru!"

 **.**

Pukul 13.00. Kankuro dan Gaara sudah pulang sekolah. Keduanya sudah berganti seragam, juga sudah makan siang. Gaara, yang masih berumur 9 tahun, masih khawatir akan keadaan kakaknya. Ia pun langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Temari.

Temari duduk berselimut di kasurnya. Ia sedang membaca buku, pastinya membaca apa yang seharusnya dipelajari olehnya hari ini di sekolah!

Gaara menutup pintu perlahan. Temari melihatnya dan tersenyum. Si rambut merah kecil menggeser sebuah kursi, mendekat ke sisi kasur Temari. Ia memanjat ke atasnya dan tersenyum riang, seakan berkata, 'Syukurlah, Temari-neechan sudah baikan!'.

Temari menutup bukunya. "Gaara-kun! Aku kangen Shikamaruuu!" serunya, rindu.

"Eh?" Dahi Gaara berkerut. "Teman neechan yang berambut nanas itu?" tanyanya, mengingat-ingat.

Temari cemberut. "Jangan mengejeknya, dong."

Gaara berpikir. "Tapi memang mirip." Bisa kita bayangkan, di atas kepalanya ada balon yang menampilkan perbandingan kepala Shikamaru dan buah nanas.

Temari _sweatdropped_. "Aku sudah tiga hari tidak sekolah. Biasanya, pengurus kelas akan menjenguk," jelasnya. "Kebetulan, Shikamaru itu wakil ketua kelas. Hmm..." Ia berharap sambil meringkuk kembali di dalam selimut.

"Genki da se, yo!" Gaara menepuk-nepuk kepala Temari. "Oh, iya. Otanjoubi omedetou, Temari-neechan!" serunya girang.

Temari ke luar lagi dari balik selimut. "Hyaaa~ Arigatou gozaimasu, Gaara-kun!" Ia memeluk Gaara erat, dan senang tentunya.

Tok! Tok!

Ayah dan ibu Temari muncul dari pintu. "Tadaima!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kankuro yang sedang menonton televisi, menyambut mereka. "Hai, okaerinasai~"

"Kankuro-kun, apakah Temari-chan sudah sembuh?" tanya Karura, ibu mereka.

"Be-belum," jawab Kankuro terbata. "Neesan masih lemas sekali. Dia terus kedinginan, walaupun demamnya sudah turun." lanjutnya lagi.

Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa.

"Pasti dia kekurangan cairan," tebak ayahnya.

"Hm," Kankuro mengangguk sedih. "Neesan terus-menerus buang air. Padahal, dia tidak selera makan."

Ayahnya ikut murung. "Perutnya kosong. Pasti karena 'itu'..."

Kankuro mendongak. "Karena apa, tou-san?" Ia penasaran.

Tok! Tok!

"Sumimasen?" sapa seseorang dari balik pintu.

Kankuro membuka pintu. "Hai—Eh, Shikamaru-niisan! Ada perlu apa, datang ke rumah kami?" Ia sedikit gelagapan.

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja menjenguk kakakmu, Kankuro," jawabnya ramah.

"Sou ka. Kalau begitu, sila(h)kan masuk!"

Setelah orang yang bernama Shikamaru melepas sepatunya, ia masuk dan Kankuro menutup pintu kembali. Ia dan Shikamaru duduk di sofa, bersama ayah dan ibu Kankuro. Shikamaru melempar senyum hormat pada mereka berdua.

Ayah Kankuro menatap Shikamaru yang masih memakai seragam sekolah dan menggandeng tasnya di punggung. "Kau... Si rambut nanas yang disukai Temari, 'kan?" Ia menunjuk Shikamaru.

Shikamaru salah tingkah. "Hah? A-apa-apaan, jiisan?" sergahnya gugup.

"Kenapa? Aku salah? Berarti, kau menyukai Temari?"

"T-tidaaak! A-aku ke sini hanya ingin menjenguknya! Karena aku pengurus kelas."

Kankuro menangkap sesuatu, yang menurutnya tidak wajar. "Kenapa hanya Shikamaru-niisan? Bukankah seharusnya ada tiga orang lagi?" gumamnya.

Shikamaru menjawab enteng pertanyaan itu, "Mereka sedang sibuk."

"Sou ka." Kankuro mengangguk mengerti.

Karura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Gantungan kunci, berbentuk kipas lipat berwarna dasar krem cerah, terdapat beberapa bulatan ungu juga di bagian kipas itu. Pada sisi pinggirnya terukir tulisan 'Kamatari'.

Karura menggenggam gantungan itu. "Boleh kami minta tolong padamu?" pintanya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk ragu.

"Err, tolong beri ini pada Temari-chan," Karura mengulurkan benda mungil itu pada Shikamaru. "Jangan bilang dari kami. Bilang saja itu darimu!" pesannya.

"Na-nani?" Shikamaru tak mengerti.

Karura memelas. "Onegai..."

Shikamaru menyerah. "B-baiklah." Ia meraih gantungan itu dan bangkit berdiri, diikuti Kankuro.

Kankuro mengantar Shikamaru ke kamar Temari. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan. Terlihat Gaara dan cewek kepang empat itu berbincang senang.

Gaara mendengar suara pintu terbuka. "Uwaaah, Shikamaru-niichan!" serunya berbinar. "A-aku keluar dulu, ya, neechan!" pamitnya, buru-buru turun dari kursi dan berlari ke luar kamar.

"E-eh? !" Temari kaget, sekaget-kagetnya. "G-Gaara-kun! Matte yo!" cegahnya, namun terlambat. Gaara sudah sirna dari pandangannya.

Kankuro mengantar Shikamaru masuk, lalu membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka. Temari cepat-cepat merapikan wajahnya, mengatur posisinya senormal mungkin. Tunggu, cinta monyet di umur 12 tahun, 'kah? Masih kecil sudah salah tingkah terhadap lawan jenis. Apa-apaan ini, Temari?

Shikamaru menghampiri Temari. "Daijoubu ka?" tanyanya, seraya duduk di kursi yang diduduki oleh Gaara tadi.

"Kitto, daijoubu!" tegas Temari sok kuat.

Shikamaru menyeringai licik. "Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau sekolah hari ini," sindirnya.

Temari ter-'tusuk' oleh kalimat itu. "Aku hanya lemas, kok. Pemulihan diri." tolaknya mentah-mentah, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia berdiri, lalu melakukan beberapa gerakan peregangan.

"Sama saja bukan 'tidak apa-apa', 'kan?"

Temari kesal. "Tak usah sok dewasa, deh! Usiamu baru 12 tahun!" bentaknya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Mendokusei. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." sahutnya dengan SANGAT santai.

Temari menggembungkan pipi, bertambah kesal karena kalah debat dengan Shikamaru. Ia duduk lagi di sisi kasurnya, tak berani memandang Shikamaru langsung. Padahal, si Naara itu sudah menjauhkan kursi itu dari kasur, karena posisi semula saat diduduki oleh Gaara terlalu dekat.

"Ehem," Shikamaru berdehem pelan. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Otanjoubi omedetou." Ia mengulurkan gantungan kunci yang ada di telapak tangannya pada Temari.

Mau tak mau, Temari melihat itu. Ia terperangah. "A-arigatou!" pekiknya bahagia, langsung meraih gantungan itu dan memeluknya dengan riang. "Arigatou! Arigatou gozaimasu! Daisuki da yo!" serunya berbunga-bunga.

"Ha?" Shikamaru bingung, terkhusus pada kalimat 'daisuki da yo!' barusan.

Temari salah tingkah, benar-benar seperti perasaan Shikamaru saat ditanya 'Kau... Si rambut nanas yang disukai Temari, 'kan?' oleh ayah Temari beberapa saat lalu. Ia melompat kembali ke kasur, menutup dirinya dengan selimut, kemudian berpura-pura tidur, sambil tetap menggenggam 'hadiah' dari Shikamaru itu.

"Go-gomennasai!" kata Temari dari balik selimut. "Kurasa, aku perlu istirahat lagi. Terima kasih sudah menjenguk!"

Shikamaru malah panik sendiri. "Hontou?"

"H-hai! Arigatou! Kau baik sekali! Ehehe... Walaupun sok pintar."

"Hm, terserah. Aku pergi dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Hai!"

 **-Malamnya...-**

Di kamar, Temari baru saja menyusun bukunya sesuai jadwal esok hari. Sekarang, ia duduk santai di tempat tidur sambil membaca. Pastinya, membaca buku pelajaran yang dipelajari saat dia sakit dua hari lalu. Ia ingin mengejar ketertinggalan materi. Rajin sekali.

Krieeet.

Kepala kecil Gaara menyembul dari pintu. Temari melihat itu. Ia menutup bukunya kembali. Posisi duduknya diganti, menjadi duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Gaara berlari-lari kecil mendekati Temari. Wajahnya tampak riang.

Hap! Gaara naik ke atas tempat tidur Temari.

Gaara sedikit mendongak. "Temari-neechan tadi mengatakan _'daisuki da yo!'_ pada Shikamaru-niichan?" tanyanya berbinar-binar.

Temari terkejut. "Iie! Aku mengatakannya karena melihat ini," jawabnya, lalu menunjukkan 'kipas Kamatari' dari saku piyamanya pada Gaara. Ia menghela nafas berat, "Kenapa dia yang memberikannya? Padahal, aku berharap pada tou-san dan kaa-san..."

Gaara ikut murung. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Itu... Sebenarnya dari tou-san dan kaa-san."

Dua detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

"... HAAAH?"

"E-eh, jangan marah, neechaaan!" Gaara ketakutan.

Temari salah tingkah sendiri. "I-iya, Gaara-kun. Gomen." Ia menggaruk kepala.

Gaara mengangguk paham. "Temari-neechan... tidak membenci tou-san dan kaa-san?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"T-tidak..." Temari menggeleng yakin, walaupun ia mengucapkannya dengan gugup. "Aku... malah menyayangi mereka, lebih dari sebelumnya. Aku terkejut, kenapa diwakilkan pada Shikamaru. Kecewa juga, karena ternyata bukan darinya." Temari mengangkat bahu, pasrah. Ia memasukkan 'kipas Kamatari' kembali ke sakunya.

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba ayahnya, Karura, dan Kankuro masuk. Mereka menyambar Temari untuk berpelukan, tak terkecuali Gaara.

"Minna ga daisuki!" seru Temari dengan perasaan hangat.

Setelah lebih kurang sepuluh detik, mereka melepas pelukan.

Karura menatap Temari lekat, lalu memegang pundaknya."Maafkan kami, ya, Temari-chan! Kami janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, hanya karena kesibukan kami." Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, kok!" Temari balas mengelus rambut ibunya. "Kalian baik sekali! Aku sayang kalian!"

Kankuro mengkomando, "See-no—"

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOOOU~!" ucap mereka semua, minus Temari.

Kemudian, mereka saling bercerita di kamar Temari. Tentu saja, tentang situasi dan kondisi saat ayah dan ibunya pergi bekerja.

 **-Owaru!-**

 **For shadowind-ers, this is for yooou, shadowind-ersss! I'm semi-shadowinders too! XD *malah nanggung-nanggung* I LOVE SHIKATEMA! SHIKATEMA HAS BEEN CANON AND I'M SO HAPPY WITH IT! THANKS FOR MK-SENSEI AND ALL WHO SUPPORT THEM! X"D *gereget mode: on***

 **Oh, iyaa. Pair-nya tetep ShikaTema, 'kan? Sekalipun dominannya ke Sand Siblings, tapi pair-nya tetep ShikaTema. Semoga ini masih memenuhi syaraaat ;w;**

 **Yossha, otanjoubi omedetou, my ex sistaaa, Temari-neesamaaa! *digampar Gaara dan Kankuro* Semoga makin sugee aja lah. Maafkan diriku yang membuat sifatmu agak melenceng di sini. Padahal udah saya usahain supaya IC! TwTa**

 **Oh, iya, sebelum review, ada bonus, nih. Boleh dibaca atau nggak, terserah. Hahaha XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

"Oh, iya," Karura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya. "Ini hadiah dari Shikamaru. Dia titip pada kami tadi siang."

Temari menatap hadiah itu. Boneka Kamatari, si musang bermata satu kesayangannya. Tokoh maskot yang sering membawa kipas raksasa, seperti hadiah dari orangtuanya yang dititip pada Shikamaru tadi. Ia mematung, antara senang dan syok.

"HAHAHA!" Mereka semua tertawa, minus Temari.

Temari sendiri malah _jawsdropped_. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Shikamaru besok. Juga tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa pada teman-temannya besok.


End file.
